The present invention relates to a machine-management system for textile spinning installations and more particularly to a system for monitoring the condition of preselected component portions of a spinning machine and managing operation of the machine according to the monitored condition.
State of the Art/Related Applications
A system of the type described herein is outlined in DOS 4 137 742. This DOS system deals with the acquisition of data that can be comprised in a file and can be analyzed statistically in order to improve planning in connection with maintenance work. According to the DOS this file is to be put together from data that are collected by the maintenance team during maintenance work.
The method intended according to this DOS certainly is sensible. The file created in it however only takes into account a fraction of the information which is available, and the evaluation of this file for the operation support is not described but merely mentioned in the DOS. The DOS therefore seems to contain merely the reallocation of an activity, which is presently done in a well-managed spinning mill with paper and pencil, to the use of a portable computer.
According to DOS 4031419 data are collected during the maintenance works.
The present invention includes the creation of a file as an important element of the management system. The file may include certain data which may be collected according to DOS 4 137 742. A file created according to the present invention includes much more, however, and also includes the use of software (programs) which can use the collected data for operation support.
The present invention in certain aspects represents an invention a further development of the subject matter described in the following patent applications, the disclosures of which are incorporated here by reference.
a) PCT-patent application WO 91/16481 PA1 b) DE-patent application no. 41 31 247 PA1 c) CH-patent application no. 3272/91 PA1 d) EP-patent application no. 92107474.6